


Keep Me Close To Your Heart

by Feathers n Grace (SammyWinchester)



Series: Freckles and Feathers [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean is a Tease, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, Horny Castiel, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Purgatory, Smut, Soul Bond, Top Dean, Wing Kink, destiel smut, shameless porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8084869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyWinchester/pseuds/Feathers%20n%20Grace
Summary: Sequel to In The Shadow Of Your WingsDean and Cas are now Bonded but the battle is far from over. Dean is having second thoughts and Cas just wants to be along with Dean with damn Benny and every other monster won't give him a moments peace.Basically Destiel porn and fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I suggest you write In The Shadow Of Yours Wings first or some of it might not make sense.

Castiel glared, his intense blue eyes narrowed to slits as he ruffled his silver feathers with irritation. Dean and that stupid, stuck up, overly confident vampire, Benny, were standing a mere ten feet from him, their backs towards the angel, talking just low enough he'd have to use his grace to hear them. If only looks could kill...

He'd thought the vampire had been annoying before, but since he'd finally completed his bond with Dean a couple weeks back, Castiel found he simply couldn't stand the guy. And he hated whatever relationship had formed between his human and that shady blood sucker.

They'd both agreed meeting back up with Benny would be a good idea because he posed the only possibility of escaping this living hell. But Castiel didn't trust him, not one little bit, and the longer they wandered aimlessly through the endless expanse of sameness the less faith he had in the vampire.

Plus, Castiel shifted uncomfortably, Dean barely acknowledged him in Benny's presence and he couldn't shake the gnawing desire to be intimate with Dean again. One time couldn't even begin to dampen his longings for the person he'd been pining after for years. He wanted more kisses, more of the soft side Dean never showed unless he was naked. He needed to feel their skin pressed together without clothes in the way and hear Dean's little breathy moans... And two weeks was a long time, he was down right horny!

At the very least he wanted Dean to touch his wings, so they could share their thoughts without the usual mask they both put on for the outside world.

But every time he tried to initiate contact, Dean would act uncomfortable and gently push him off with a nervous sounding laugh.

"Come on, Dean. We need to keep moving." Castiel growled with plenty of annoyance as he stepped in between the hunter and vampire.

"Cas..." Dean stepped back, glancing around nervously.

"What crawled up your ass, angel?" Benny asked coolly.

Castiel felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up at the sound of the monster's voice. He wanted to wipe the smug look that he was sure that stupid vampire had right off his ugly face. But he bit his lip against an angry retort and instead stepped back in Dean's personal space.

"Dean, please." He whispered softly, not even sure what he was asking himself. He just needed some assurance that Dean still gave a crap about him.

"Cas..." Dean repeated, again moving aside. "Stop it."

"If you don't mind, Dean and I were trying to have a conversation."

His face turning red with anger, Castiel spun around and gave Benny a warning glare. "Maybe I do mind." the angel replied flatly, clenching his fists.

"Relax, Cas." Dean told him, placing a hand on his shoulder and pulling him back a bit.

"Dean-." Castiel started before Benny interrupted him.

"Listen to Dean, Cas. The more commotion we cause the more monsters we're going to attract. Add that to the always growing number hunting you in particular and we might as well serve ourselves up to them willingly with a side of fries."

"You don't get to talk to me like that." Castiel growled, narrowing his eyes, his face now mere inches from the vampire's. "I'm not afraid of you."

"The feeling's mutual."

"I could kill you with half a thought!" He huffed, so attempted to follow through with the threat he could feel the power flowing through his half unfurled wings.

"Cas!" Dean shoved the angel back, stepping between them assertively. "What's going on with you?" He demanded, looking Castiel square in the eyes. "Knock it off."

The angel averted his gaze, his cheeks flushing slightly, this time with embarrassment. Why wasn't Dean taking his side?

"Jealous maybe?" Benny supplied, a slight smirk forming on his face.

"You shut your mouth!" Dean told him gruffly, pointing a finger at the vampire's chest.

Benny threw up his hands in defeat. "Look, I ain't lookin' for a fight."

"You could have fooled me." Castiel mumbled, chancing a quick glance at Dean who rolled his eyes and turned his back to both of them. Castiel swallowed his hurt feelings and followed the hunter. Okay, so maybe he was a little jealous, and yes, he knew he was being immature but he couldn't control his sudden, highly intense, emotions. He'd explained to Dean that soul bonding had made him more human, and two weeks hardly counted as any time to learn how to popularly control his newfound emotional reactions, so why couldn't Dean use a bit of empathy?

They walked in silence for a while, Castiel half between wanting to rip someone's head off and giving in to his desire to slam Dean up against the nearest tree and revish the living shit out of him.

"You sure we're going the right way?" Dean asked after a while, jogging to catch up with Benny who had been leading them through the trees for what felt like hours.

"Course I'm sure." Benny replied confidently. "But Purgatory is big, so we have a ways to go yet."

"Which is another way of saying we're lost." Castiel muttered under his breath.

"I don't get lost." Benny said evenly.

"Are you somehow above that?" Castiel clenched his jaw, wings twitching with agitation.

"Geez! Would you two stop it?" Dean turned to Castiel, carefully controlled exasperation in his tone. "Cas, we need him, so stop pissing him off."

Castiel opened his mouth to reply but the hunter had already moved his attention to the vampire. "And Benny, just because you know where we're going doesn't mean you're in charge, got it?"

"Lead the way." Benny gestured, stepping aside to let Dean pass.

Dean sighed, looking around before noticing the sun had nearly set. "Let's stay here for the night, no point fighting monsters in the dark."

"Whatever you say, Chief."

"How about you go get some firewood?" Dean told him.

Benny raised an eyebrow but said nothing as he casually walked off into the surrounding forest.

As soon as Benny was out of hearing and seeing range, Castiel grabbed Dean roughly by the shoulders and spun him around, causing the hunter to gasp in surprise. He couldn't take the neglect anymore. He needed Dean so bad it hurt.

"Dean, I need-."

"I know." Dean cut him off, his voice low as he reached up and stroked the angel's cheek affectionately. His demeanor totally changed from the guarded drill sergeant he'd been displaying earlier.

Castiel tilted his head, eyes half closed as he soaked in the much needed attention. "I need you." He whispered, his hand gripping Dean's jacket, roughly pulling his lover flush against his front.

"I know." Dean repeated huskily, melting into the embrace. "You don't think I feel the same way?"

"Um, I... well..." Castiel stammered, feeling foolish for ever doubting Dean's desires for him.

"Shh." Dean pressed his lips against Castiel's, effectively stopping the incoherent sentence.

"Mmm." Castiel moaned, feverishly kissing back, already feeling his cock get hard from the arousing actions. "I can't... can't wait anymore." He said around their frantic attack on each other's mouth, he simply couldn't get enough of the way Dean tasted and smelled and felt.

Dean pulled back with a devilish grin on his face, making the angel whimper at the loss. "Is that so?" he reached down and brushed his hand slowly over the bugle in Castiel's slacks.

"Ohh, please!" Castiel shuddered, the pleasure jolting through him making his wings quiver with need and his legs feel weak. "Do that again!"

With obvious enjoyment, Dean repeated his slow, firm caress along the angel's length and Castiel arched into the friction, his wings flapping at the air behind him before wrapping around Dean and pressing him closer, his hand digging into the hunter's forearm.

"Damn, Cas. You're hot." Dean whispered in his ear, warm breath tickling his sensitive skin and sending shivers of excitement down his spine. "But you need to take it easy."

"W-what?" Castiel slurred in confusion as he hooked an arm around the middle of Dean's back and rubbed the taunt muscles there.

Letting his hand trail up Castiel's stomach and chest, a mere light touch through the fabric of his trench coat, Dean reluctantly untangled himself from the angel. "Benny doesn't need to know about us." He said hopefully. "Right?"

"Why?" Castiel didn't bother to hide the hurt in his voice.

"Well, it would be a little awkward, don't you think?"

"I don't see why it would be 'awkward'."

Dean shrugged, scuffing the ground with his boot. "Because he's a freaking vampire, and he doesn't need to know I'm bonded with a god damn angel." he said harshly.

Feeling his heart sink, Castiel's eyes darted down, they suddenly feeling too wet. And why did the ground appear so blurry? "A-are you ashamed of me?" he whispered flatly.

When Dean didn't answer, Castiel turned his back to the hunter with a huff, his rage fueled by the invisible knife now stabbing into his heart. He saw no need to sneak around for the benefit of some stupid monster. But if Dean regretted their bond he wasn't sure he could live with that. "I see."

"It's just, this whole thing is kind of weird."

"Weird?" Castiel snorted without facing Dean.

"No, Cas. Wait! I didn't mean..."

 _Screw you!_ Castiel thought not looking back, anger swelling up to drowned out the other emotions fighting for dominance in his brain. If it wasn't for his overwhelming need to protect Dean at all times he would have left out of spite alone.

Instead he sat down on a fallen log and glared at the ground so hard the area burst into flames. After a few moments he heard Dean walk up and stop a few feet away.

"Cas, I'm sorry."

"Leave me be, Dean." Castiel grunted, his expression dark. He hated that vampire so much right now, his heart felt like someone had ripped it apart, and his dick ached from the teasing. He just wanted to be left the hell alone!

"I can't do this without you. Man, I need you to see that." before Castiel could react, or even process the information, Dean had gripped the bone of his right wing firmly in his hand.

Tensing, Castiel half heartedly tried to jerk his wing from the steel hold. But Dean didn't release his grip, and as soon as he felt his grace melt into Dean's soul he let out a content sigh. The feeling washed over him like a gentle wave of peace and safety and the anger drained from his body. How could he stay mad at his other half?

"Mmm, Dean..." he whimpered softly.

Dean was sorry, that much was clear. Leaning into the touch, Castiel let himself relax, they were okay, that's all he needed to know. He couldn't really read the other emotions Dean undoubtably had farther beneath the surface, too overwhelmed with his own, but he didn't detect any remorse or shame concerning their relationship so that much made him feel a lot better.

"Shit." Dean gasped, collapsing beside the angel ungracefully. "Wow, you're... um, really, uh, aroused."

Smiling at Dean's stuttering, Castiel shifted so he could wrap his arms around Dean. "It's been a while." he said shyly, his voice muffled in Dean's short, blonde hair.

"Yeah, but you take care of yourself in the mean time, right?" Dean trailed his hand along the arch of the angel's wing, smoothing the sleek feathers as he went.

"Uh?" Castiel moaned hungrily at the lovely sensations Dean's touch provided, his wings particularly vibrated with pleasure, the tingling going straight to his cock. Barely realizing his actions, Castiel rutted his hips against the unsatisfying air.

"You know, jack yourself off." Dean chuckled and dug his fingers into the flesh. Rolling his shoulders, Castiel pressed into the contact, he craved it like the very air they both breathed.

"I don't... Mmm." An involuntary groan escaped Castiel's swollen lips as Dean found the oil gland at the base of his wing and rubbed his thumb over it, encouraging the cinnamon smelling liquid to leak out. His breath rapid, Castiel leaned down to nibble the area where Dean's neck and shoulder met. "What's... that mean?" he asked, licking his tongue up Dean's neck while trailing a hand down his side.

"It means..." panted Dean, his free hand snaking into Castiel's hair to hold him in place, "rub your own cock like you would mine."

"Oh." Castiel blushed. "I never thought of that."

"Well that explains why you're so cranky." Dean laughed a little, a cheesy grin on his face. Castiel didn't see the humor in the situation so he merely frowned, waiting for the hunter to elaborate.

"Cas, buddy." he rubbed his thumb along Castiel's jaw line, encouraging the angel to look up and met his gaze. "If I didn't cum for two weeks, I'd be one grumpy son of a bitch."

"Well, it's not just... that." admitted Castiel, he slipped his hand under Dean's loose shirt, tickling his fingers along the other man's ribs, relishing the feel of soft, warm skin. "I don't like being ignored for days at a time."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Dean said sheepishly as he reverently stroking the angel's wing still in his grasp, carding his fingers through the silky feathers slowly, in no hurry to break their connection and shared pleasure. "I missed this too."

"Make it up to me then." pleaded Castiel in a deep, raspy voice. He had little doubt in his mind that he could get off just by Dean fondling his feathers at this point.

"I will." Dean promised, nuzzling the angel's throat, before reluctantly pulling back, causing Castiel to make a small noise of complaint. "But not now, Benny will be back any minute and I don't want anyone but me seeing you squirm and whine like a girl."

"I don't sound like a girl." Castiel insisted, bristling at the mention of the vampire.

"I like it." Dean teased. Castiel pouted at him.

Sensing his darkening mood, Dean soothed the ruffled feathers along the top part of Castiel's wing, doing the same to his messy hair with the other hand. As annoying as it was, Castiel let Dean fuss over him, sitting still as the hunter adjusted his tie and coat. Once satisfied he'd done all he could to hide the evidence, Dean let his hands drop to his lap.

"Dean..." Castiel grabbed his wrist urgently. It felt good, being this close to Dean again, and he wasn't ready to let him walk off just yet.

Dean licked his lips but said nothing. Castiel fought the urge to kiss him until neither one could go another second without breaking apart for air...

Self-conscious of appearing needy he let go and muttered. "I love you."

 _Yeah, I know._ Dean thought, lightly brushing the back of his hand over Castiel's primary feathers so the angel could hear him.

Castiel sighed impatiently, but folded his wings tightly against his back and stood up, giving Dean a crooked smile.

"Don't worry." Dean winked, his fingers lingering against the angel's cheek for a moment. "I'll make it worth the wait."

\------

It took Dean a good twenty minutes to regain his usual collected composure. Sharing thoughts and feelings with Cas was just so overwhelming and intense. The angel let his emotions ran rampage and did nothing to try and muffle or hide them from Dean. He realized, with a twinge of guilt, that Cas trusted him completely. It felt good, but but it also scared the shit out of him. That's why he'd been ignoring Cas around Benny, if he touched him they're be no way of hiding their bond, and he didn't want anyone else to know.

Plus hiding his uncertainties was hard when Cas was reading his damn thoughts, and now, knowing how upset Cas had been, Dean wasn't sure he'd be able to pull it off in the future. It took a lot of concentration, something that could easily be lacking when all his blood rushed to his lower region.

For a brief moment he wished everything could go back to the way it had been before; simple, just killing monsters. Bonding with Cas had seemed like a good idea at the time, but now he couldn't help but feel it had been a mistake.

How could he even think that? He loved Cas, didn't he?

Loved. Those emotions were normally the ones he ran from like the plague.

Nervousness made Dean's heart pound painfully in his chest as he waited for the vampire to return, he didn't share Cas' lack of humiliation. He didn't want to explain what was going on between them to a vampire, didn't even know how he would explain it. And things like this should remain private, damn it!

On one hand Dean wanted nothing more than to undress that adorable angel and make him wiggle and moan with pleasure, fondle his wings until he could do nothing more than whimper Dean's name like a pray, and kiss every inch of that heavenly body.

But at the same time he was scared of being intimate again, of being that vulnerable. He couldn't let Cas know he had his doubts about this whole bond thing.

Dean's gaze drifted to Cas, who was standing a few feet away, his beautiful silver wings folded tight, just barely ruffled by the never ending wind. The Winchester took it all in like a bystander at a party; the way Cas cocked his head slightly, as if hearing something Dean couldn't, his dark brown hair, still sticking out every which way; even though Dean had done his best to smooth the untamable mass mere minutes before. It all reminded Dean of the night they're shared two weeks before, it had all been so new, scary, exciting... prefect.

Damn, Cas was prefect, and all his... how could he, in his right mind, deny an angel of the lord, who had somehow decided to pick him to love, cherish and honor forever? Dean averted his gaze to the ground, tears prickling at the back of his eyes. He didn't deserve Cas' affections, not when he'd been more concerned with sparing his own embarrassment than he had about Cas' needs.

"Dean." Cas interrupted his inter dialogue. Dean look up expectantly at the angel, who was now standing so close he could feel the pleasant warmth from from his body, and smiled slightly.

"Yeah?" He whispered softly, wanting so bad to ask Cas to sit next to him.

"Am I interrupting something?" Benny asked in amusement from behind them.

Cas sucked in a breath and instantly stiffened, though he didn't acknowledge the vampire.

Fighting the urge to reach out and sooth his angel like he would a threatened dog, Dean grunted. "Nope."

Benny shrugged and set down the bundle of wood he'd gathered. "So, we don't normally make fires." He stated, obviously trying to get an explanation for the odd request.

Not missing the fact that Cas clutched his fist and gritted his teeth before stalking off, Dean smiled sheepishly at his monster friend. "True, but it's freezing and I'm human... so..."

Benny frowned but relented. "Guess I wouldn't know anything about that, I'm already dead."

Not knowing what else to do, Dean built a small fire while Benny wandered around the campsite - if you could call it that - whistling softly.

The sun had completely set by the time Dean had a good fire going, him and Benny sat next to each other in silence on the fallen log him and Cas had shared earlier. Speaking of Cas... The angel hadn't returned and Dean was starting to worry, he chanced anxious glances at the trees surrounding them every few minutes. But the forest remained strangely quiet.

There was another problem; he couldn't be apart from Cas for very long before he started to feel uneasy.

Squinting his eyes closed he sent a silent prayer to the angel. _Cas, I'm starting to worry, so if you don't mind... now would be a good time to show up..._ opening his eyes, Dean scoured the landscape once more. Still nothing. Not even the sound of fluttering wings.

"Where did Feathers wander off to?" Benny broke the silence after a time.

"Probably just keeping the leviathans away from us." Dean replied causally, though inside he couldn't help the panic rising in his throat. If anything happened to Cas...

Finally Dean could take it no longer. "Maybe I should go look for him."

"If you have a death wish." Said Benny. "How you going to find an angel anyway?"

"Oh, I'll find him." Dean countered defiantly, standing up. "Just wait here."

With that, Dean grabbed his knife and headed into the woods. Soon he was alone, normally he enjoyed the freedom, focused on nothing but hunting down more monsters, but now he had Cas... and an ever growing need to be near Cas... glancing around to make sure Benny hadn't followed before uncertainly calling out to the angel.

Within seconds Cas appeared beside him with the soft whoosh of wings.

"Cas!" Dean couldn't contain his excitement and pulled the angel into a tight embrace, trembling with relief as he breathed in the fresh smell of rain and honey that lingered around his lover. "Don't do that."

"Ow!" Cas cried out in pain as the hunter crushed their bodies together firmly.

Dean pulled back worriedly, trying to see Cas in the dim light of the moons overhead. he felt something warm and sticky on his palm and looked down as he heart skipped a fearful beat. "What is it?"

"Nothing." Cas muttered into Dean's hair.

"Cas." He warned, already fairly certain what was going on. Stupid angel could be so stubborn.

"It's nothing." Cas replied, though even in the dim light Dean caught him twitching his shoulder uncomfortably.

"You're bleeding." Dean stated, gripping Cas' trench coat lightly before carefully running his hand along the angel's arm.

Cas' breath hitched and he tensed slightly when Dean got to his wing and starting feeling along the arched bone. Nothing felt out of place and Dean started to wondered if the sticky substance on his hand wasn't blood after all...

Until he felt, about half way down the outside of Cas' wing, a clump of matted, wet feathers. It seemed Cas had been clawed or bitten and for some reason the wound hadn't healed. The gash felt deep and ragged, he realized upon closer examination, and blood still oozed freely from the injury.

Anger swelled up inside Dean as he gently untangled the feathers sticking up in disarray; whatever stupid monster had down this was going to wish it had never been born when he got a hold of it.

"Dean..." The angel squeezed his eyes shut, biting his lip in a pain filled grimace. Dean felt a stab of sympathy lance through his chest and dropped his hand to his side.

"Does that hurt?"

Cas nodded stiffly. "Yes."

"Why aren't you healing?" Dean asked guiltily, remembering the night they'd first bonded and Cas had fallen asleep in exhaustion, saying his connection with Dean made him more human.

Sensing where Dean was headed, Cas quickly shook his head. "I just have to wait for my grace to recharge. Vanquishing leviathans takes a lot of power."

"Damn it, Cas!" Dean throw his hands in the air with exasperation. "You can't just go off fighting leviathans by yourself!"

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not." Dean couldn't stand another second apart and he grabbed Cas around the waist and pulled him in close. The was crazy, and getting out of control! But the relief he felt being close to the angel helped ease his concerns.

Cas gasped in surprise but provided no resistance, melting against Dean eagerly. "I'm not about to lose you because you're too stubborn to let me help."

Saying nothing, Cas raked his hand down Dean's side. A shiver of excitement ran down his spine at the angel's touch. He'd be lying if he said he didn't want Cas so bad right now.

"I'm still mad..." Dean said without conviction.

"I'm still fine." Cas smiled a little, bringing his lips down to suckle on Dean's throat while his hands shoved the leather jacket from the hunter's shoulders.

"You're... hurt." Try as he might, Dean couldn't help the groan that escaped his mouth, or control the way his erection pressed against the confines of his jeans as Cas finished discarding his jacket and moved to pull his shirt off as well.

"I just need you."

Dean snorted, but his heart fluttered a bit anyway. Cas could be such a big sap sometimes. Deep down though, Dean kind of liked it.

Mimicking Cas' actions Dean tried to undress the angel but that quickly proved nearly impossible. He grunted his disapproval as he glanced around nervously, he figured Cas would know if any monsters go too close, but he still wasn't used to giving over control to someone else.

"Dammit, Cas." He tugged uselessly at the stupid trench coat.

Laughing, Cas decided to help and snapped his fingers so he was naked from the waist up too.

"You're cheating." Dean complained, rubbing his hands down Cas' sides and unbuckling his dress pants.

"Wings make taking shirts off the normal way very hard."

"Yeah, I guess." Dean managed to get Cas' pants loose enough to slip his hand inside and rub his already hard erection teasingly through his boxers. He liked the way Cas' eyes fell shut and how he leaned in closer until there labored breaths mingled together in the air between them.

Cupping him in his hand Dean stroked his hand up and down Cas' length, only wishing he was touching bare skin.

Cas let out a little noise of delight and grabbed Dean's wrist. "I-I'm not going to last long if... If you keep doing that." He gasped out roughly.

"I thought that's what you wanted?" Dean really wanted to take the time to make love to Cas right but this was hardly the place or time. "I figured I'd just help you out real quick for now and-"

"Shh, stop talking." Pressing his finger to Dean's lips, Cas knelt on the ground and tugged on Dean's arm to get him to follow suit.

Feeling his face redden, Dean tangled his right hand into the thick hair at the back of Cas' neck and tilted his head up until they were looking into each other's eyes. Cas licked his flushed lips, his pupils wide with lust.

"Shit, Cas..." Dean groaned, digging his fingers into the angel's scalp. They really shouldn't, not here, not now.

"Dean, please..." Cas tugged harder, his wings flapping impatiently at the air.

Feeling the rest of his resistance dissipate, Dean let his knees buckle and dropped ungracefully on his ass beside Cas who was quick to shove him on his back and climb on top of him, one leg on either side of his hips.

This was crazy! But having Cas on top of him was too good to resist.

"Mmm, Cas... Calm down."

They had to be careful...

"I... oh, Dean... I don't think I can." Cas leaned down, his warmth breath washing over Dean's skin, making him shiver. Cas crushed their lips together, kissing with desperate vigor, all the while his hands wandered along Dean's ribs and chest.

Dean opened his mouth and let Cas take control, following the motions the angel provided as their tongues danced together. Pressing harder, Cas clutched Dean's hair roughly to hold the hunter where he wanted him. Normally Dean liked to be the dominate one, but with Cas he didn't feel the need to prove anything.

"You taste good, Cas." Dean murmured against the angel's lush lips when Cas was forced to pull away to catch his breath, licking his own to get more of that faint honey essence into his mouth. It was these subtle differences that really helped sink home; Cas was an angel. He; Dean Winchester, was kissing an _angel_.

"So do you." a small, content smile graced Cas' features.

Arching his back, Dean reached up and threaded his fingers through the silver feathers of Cas' uninjured wing. Quick to moan at the touch, Cas flared that wing out more, allowing better access to the sensitive underside. Through Dean noticed with a pang of sadness that he let his other one droop limply at his side.

Too consumed with the smell and feel of Cas on top of him, Dean pushed his concerns to the back of his mind. He caressed the arch of Cas' wing again, ruffling the feathers against the grain, only then realizing he couldn't sense Cas' emotions or feel what he felt though the contact.

"Yes... oh, oh..." Cas rutted his hips against Dean, rubbing their hard cocks together as he moved his lips lower, sucking on the hunter's nipple.

"Cas..." Dean panted, gripping the silky feathers more tightly. "Why can't I feel you?"

"What?" Cas frowned, looking up briefly.

"What happened to our bond thing?"

"Um..." Cas shifted uncomfortably, his blue eyes darting around to avoid looking Dean directly in the face.

"Hey." Dean cupped the angel's cheek gently in the palm of his hand, his thumb rubbing Cas' face. "Just tell me."

Sighing, Cas sat up and stared off to the side. "I blocked it."

Dean felt his heart sink and he let his hand drop to Cas' knee. Had Cas changed his mind about this whole thing and decided being bonded to human was a bad idea? He narrowed his eyes with barely contained resentment and tried to get up. Why had Cas pressed him so much to do something he was going to back out on?

"You can get off me." He said shortly.

"No, Dean... wait." Cas placed his hands on Dean's chest to hold him down.

"Cas-"

"I don't want you to feel my pain." Cas blurted out before Dean could get a word in edge wise. "That's why I did it."

"Oh..." Dean sagged back against the ground, feeling horrible for ever doubting his angel. "Oh, Cas..."

It was high time they both stop being idiots and embrace the bond they'd both agreed to, it was permanent after all. Permanent. That word send shivers of fear up Dean's spine, but it also meant security, something he'd never really felt. Cas wasn't going anywhere out of his own free will, and Dean would make sure nothing else bad happened to him.

"I don't want you to regret our bond." Cas explained after a moment of silence.

Swallowing his nerves, Dean gripped a fist full of feathers tightly in his hand. Cas hissed softly. He could trust this angel; the angel who'd pulled him from hell, rebelled against heaven for him, stood by his side against Dick, and had for some reason picked him to share his grace with.

"Cas, I'm scared too." Dean stroked Cas' wing until he felt the angel relax. "But it's going to be okay."

"Mmm." muttered Cas, his blue eyes fluttering shut. His rested his forehead on Dean's shoulder and sighed softly. Dean felt his hand start to tingle and the unmistakable feeling of his soul and Cas' grace flowing together.

There was a dull ache he could feel vaguely around his shoulder blades. Cas sighed, seeming to melt against Dean's body as the tension drained from his limps, as if sharing his discomfort brought him great relief.

Dean tangled his free hand into Cas' hair. "Better?"

He felt Cas say something against his skin before the angel started to trail light kisses along Dean's neck and collar bone, his hand wandering to the waist of Dean's pants and pulling them off. Cas rubbed his through his boxers for a moment then pulled those off as well.

"God, Cas..." Dean groaned, shivering from the sudden cold. Cas brought his wings down to wrap around them, fighting off the cold with the heat pouring from them.

Letting his eyes slip closed Dean allowed himself to focus on the pleasure Cas' hand provided as he tugged it against his shaft. The hand around him disappeared for a moment and he whined a bit at the loss.

But then Cas moved his hand back, his palm warm and slippery with oil. Dean moaned shamelessly.

He wanted, he needed so bad, the intensity of his arousal suddenly overwhelming. He dug his hand into Cas' silky feathers as he frantically thrust into the friction on his cock. The angel moaned, his entire body seemed to be vibrating. Whatever was going on it was making Dean feel desperate for attention and every time he moved his hand on Cas' wing the desire grow stronger.

"Touch me, Cas." Dean pleaded breathlessly, even as he glanced down and knew Cas was already touching him.

"I am." Cas replied gruffly as he squeezed a little harder.

Dean nodded. He felt it, it was good; really good. So why wouldn't the needy feeling go away?

Because it wasn't his need he was feeling, it was Cas'. Dean realized.

Cas was burning up, he could sense the angel's desire through their connection as if it was his own. Dean brought his knee up and pressed it against Cas' throbbing erection. The intoxicating noise Cas made at the contact damn near made Dean cum on the spot.

"Please, Dean... I need... use your hand."

Well fuck if that didn't fuel his excitement to a whole new level. Dean slid his hands down Cas' ribs and Cas ground against his leg, whining weakly.

"Please..."

Dean hooked his fingers into the waist of Cas' slacks and shoved them off the angel's hips, letting his hand rubbed down his thighs and briefly brush against the bulge in his boxers. Cas moaned, his eyes glazed with lust.

"Turn around, Cas." Dean muttered once he had the angel completely naked.

Eyes narrowing with confusion, Cas did as he was told, glancing over his shoulder curiously at Dean, his wings quivering with anticipation. The very sight made Dean's blood boil with passion. He stroked the area between Cas' shoulder blades where his wings met his back and Cas whimpered, his head tilting forward.

"Cas..." Dean reached around and pressed his finger against Cas' lips while his other hand grabbed the angel's hips, pushing his groin flush against Cas' ass. The muscles along Cas' back tensed and he again gave Dean a quick glance.

"Dean, what-."

"Shh, it's okay, angel." Dean whispered affectionately, trying to contain himself. But damn, Cas was hot, and Dean wanted to fuck him so bad.

Maybe it was the wings, or Cas' little noises of pleasure, or maybe the fact that they were freaking bonded to each other. Dean didn't know, he'd never wanted to fuck a guy before, but he sure as hell wanted to now.

Thrusting against Cas' backside, Dean rubbed his hand down the angel's stomach, teasing the area right above his pubic hair.

Back arching, Cas let out a lust filled moan, his head falling back on Dean's shoulder. Smiling, Dean moved his other hand from the angel's hip to his left wing, stroking firmly along the bone. His cock twitched at the overwhelming need that slammed into him at the contact.

"Fuck, Cas..." Dean moaned, wondering how on earth the angel had been able to last this long. He rubbed himself against Cas some more to help ease the ache; he really wanted to see how long Cas would let him torture him.

Keeping one hand on Cas' trembling wing, Dean took Cas' hardness in the other and tugged fast and hard until he felt the angel about to go over - which didn't take long - then pulled away, letting his leaking cock smack against his stomach.

"Ugh, Dean... please!" Cas writhed against the hunter but Dean kept a firm hold on his hip, grunting as pleasure shot through him from the friction.

Once he felt Cas' arousal ebb slightly he pumped him with his hand again, twisting his palm over the head to try and get a good reaction out of the angel.

"Oh... oh." Cas whined, thrusting greedily into Dean's grip. "Don't stop!"

"You like that, eh?" Dean bit Cas' ear lightly, rutting his hips roughly between the angel's ass. He wanted to be inside him, but didn't want to distract Cas from his relentlessly teasing.

Getting Cas worked up was fun.

"Yes! I-I'm gonna..."

Dean let go, pressing his hand firmly to Cas' flat stomach to hold him still as he squirmed, desperately trying to get some friction on his throbbing erection.

"Ah! Dean... please, please touch it... it aches... so bad." Cas panted heavily, clenching his fist tightly at his side.

God, the heat in his groin turned into liquid lava listening to Cas beg. Dean rocked against him, totally caught up in Cas' need, letting it fuel his own until he couldn't tell where his feelings ended and Cas' began.

Dean fondled the wing in his hand, massaging his thumb into the shivering flesh. All he was getting from Cas was zoned out yearning and pleasure, the angel was damn drunk on sex! He loved it; how he could reduce the powerful angel to a wiggling, begging mess just by simply touching him.

"Dean... please, Dean..."

Finally unable to take it anymore, Dean rubbed his hand in the oil that was spreading to make a large wet spot at the base of Cas' wing and slide his lubed finger over Cas' entrance, hesitantly at first, unsure how Cas would react.

Cas gasped out something that Dean couldn't understand, flapping his wings against the ground as he shoved back against the touch.

\------

Castiel had never been so turned on in his life, and the way Dean was teasing him made him feel so desperate and needy it almost scared him with the intensity. He had no idea how such a small part of his body could feel so much pleasure or be so demanding in its need for stimulation.

The thought of touching himself never really crossed his mind, he wanted Dean's touch, to have Dean please him. So he begged some more, he could feel the hunter's excitement and knew he wouldn't last long, therefore wouldn't make Castiel wait too much longer either.

Dean had done this to him before, and holly hell it was frustrating. But the release at the end had been so worth it.

When Dean did touch him it was in an unexpected place and felt weird, but good at the same time. He pushed into eagerly, needing something, anything, to calm the fire in his groin.

"Cas, I want to be inside you." Dean's voice shook and Castiel barely registered the sudden nervousness pouring from his human. He didn't understand why Dean was feeling so fearful and started to turn around to comfort him but Dean placed a hand on his back to stop him. "Can I?"

"Okay... just touch me." he replied breathlessly, leaning forward until he was on his hands and knees. Why did Dean think he needed to ask? "I want you." Castiel added for encouragement, fluffing his wings out. The pain he'd felt before had long since been replaced with pleasure, with the wholeness only Dean could provide.

"Hang on, pretty angel." Dean's hand tangled deep in his feathers. Castiel shivered. "I'll make it good... just be patient."

His neglected cock twitched with need when Dean suddenly pressed a finger inside him. It was strange, the pressure intense, but not unpleasant. Castiel exhaled sharply.  
  
"You okay, Cas?"

Castiel nodded, biting his lip to kept from making noise. But when Dean took the liberty to wiggle his finger around and push deeper he couldn't control the jerk of his hips or the gasp that escaped his mouth. The more he relaxed the better it felt, until all at once blinding pleasure filled his vessel.

"Dean, please... I need more." Castiel rocked into the unsatisfying air, he felt like he was going to explode if Dean didn't hurry up. Flaring his wings out to their full length, Castiel closed his eyes, letting his drop between his arms.

\------

Dean's heart pounded loudly in his chest as he panted for air. He hadn't known what to expect but Cas obviously approved and was down right demanding more. His head spinning, Dean removed his finger, squinting his eyes against the sudden bright light emanating off the angel.

This was crazy! But he no longer felt like he had control over his actions, heat and lust had completely claimed his brain.

Palming his dick momentarily to make sure he was good and lubed up, Dean lined himself up with Cas and pushed in. The angel tensed, his back arching, a hint of fear mixed with all the pleasure and desire.

"It's okay, Cas. I'll stop if you want." Dean caressed Cas' feathers to sooth him, fighting the urge to thrust into the tight heat around his member.

Cas shuddered, glaring over his shoulder, blue eyes ablaze with passion. "It's not wise to tease an angel, Dean." he growled gruffly. Dean shivered with excitement.

He started slow at first, afraid he'd cum too quick if he went any faster. Cas was super tight, far more than any woman he'd ever been with and each thrust slammed the most wonderful sensations through his veins.

"Ooo, Dean..." Cas groaned, rocking into the rhythm.

Dean sucked in a gasp, gripping Cas' hips with unsteady hands. "Whoa, whoa... Cas, easy..." he breathed shakily. "I'm gonna cum if you do that."

Cas looked at him like he was nuts but tried to hold still, his whole body trembling with the effort.

When Dean's arousal ebbed slightly he started again, moaning as he glanced down at the still glowing angel underneath him. Cas shoved back against him but Dean dug his fingers in, holding Cas' hips so he had full control.

The noises Cas made were intoxicating, sounding straight out of a porno. Dean's cock throbbed. This was so insanely good. Why had he ever had doubts about them?

"Ohhh, oh please... please, _please_... touch me!" begged Cas.

Dean ignored him, thrusting faster, feeling his own orgasm building. Cas became more incoherent as he twisted in Dean's tight grip.

"De- D'n, please... D'n..."

"Cum for me, Cas." Dean panted heavily, leaning over the angel's back. Feathers tickled against his cheeks. The invigorating smell that was uniquely Cas filled his nose.

Cas moaned hungrily, supporting his weight on one arm while reaching for his cock with the other. Dean quickly moved to block him.

"So hot, Cas." he whispered in his ear, not relenting in his rough pounding. He tweaked the angel's nipple with his free hand. "Cum for me, angel."

"I can't, Dean..." Cas sobbed. "I need... please!"

The light around them became too bright and Dean was forced to close his eyes. He felt Cas tightened around him, and that, coupled with the ever present sound of Cas' pleads and moans pushed him over.

"Oh, yeah, Cas..." Dean murmured as pleasure washed over him. He rode it out until moving no longer felt good, gently petting Cas' disheveled feathers. Enjoying the fact that he was the reason an angel looked like he'd just rolled out of bed.

Cas was so beautiful and Dean loved him so much.

\------

Castiel was sure his body couldn't handle anymore, this was torture. His cock ached so bad it bordered on pain. Dean wouldn't touch him, wouldn't allow him to touch himself. He was so close. But no matter how good everything else got he still needed attention to that needy thing between his legs.

"Dean..." Castiel rasped, unable to say much else.

Dean slowed his frantic tempo, stroking his feathers, muttering the angel's name under his breath. Aware of Dean's pleasure through their bond, Castiel knew he had finished and for a brief moment felt hurt, betrayed somehow.

Suddenly he didn't like Dean's teasing anymore.

"I-I don't like this anymore, Dean." Castiel tried to sound causal but his voice shook with emotions he couldn't quite pinpoint. "Stop torturing me!"

"Hey..." Dean soothed breathlessly, the arm he had around Castiel's waist rubbed his stomach for a bit before Dean finally moved lower to blessedly wrap firmly around Castiel's manhood. "I told you I would make it good for you."

"Oh, yeah..." Castiel cried out in relief, his hips rocking of their own accord into the contact, silver wings fanning the air around them. "That's good... that's _so_ good."

"I told you." Dean whispered, letting Castiel thrust back on his half hard erection as he pumped the angel's length. Castiel tilted his head forward, eyes closed while he savored every sweet second of the attention.

"Don't... mhm, don't let go 'til I finish." panted Castiel laboredly, wary that Dean would try to tease him again, and well; he couldn't handle any more of that.

A hand rubbed up his back, sinking into the tousled hair at the nape of his neck before Dean leaned forward and nuzzled his ear. "Shh, Cas. I'm not going to tease you anymore, I promise."

Castiel didn't answer, he just kept muttering Dean name like a pray under his breath. The pleasure made his arms and legs feel weak. Grace flooded through his extended wings, which Castiel did his best to control, knowing the light and heat was a lot for any human to behold.

Yet he couldn't really focus on anything but Dean's hand, Dean's cock still buried inside him, Dean's hot breath brushing over the back of his neck...

Castiel gulped in air as blissful release finally washed over him. It felt heavenly, especially since Dean knew just how to touch him through the whole process, and exactly when to stop.

The light around him slowly faded as Castiel come down off the high.

"Wow! That was fucking amazing, Cas." Dean mumbled, collapsing to the ground on his back with an exhausted sigh.

"Yeah." Castiel whispered softly, folding his wings tight against his back and crawling over to Dean. He noticed with surprise that his wing was no longer injured. How on earth? He flexed it out, running his hand over the feathers just to make sure. It was like the wound had never been there at all.

He glanced worriedly at Dean. That could only mean one thing...

"Dean, I'm so sorry." Castiel pulled Dean's head into his lap, stroking the short blonde hair with a tenderness born from guilt.

"What? Why?" Dean's brow narrowed in a confused frown.

"My grace..." Castiel trailed off, his cheeks flushing with shame, he should have been able to control himself better.

"Cas, you're perfect. That was the best sex I've ever had." Dean reached for Castiel's wing but the angel jerked it back, out of the hunter's reach. "Why are you upset?"

Castiel said nothing.

Some of the color drained from Dean's face. "Cas? Did I do something wrong? Did I go too far with the teasing?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"I used your energy to heal my wing." muttered Castiel, chewing on his lower lip. "I didn't mean to."

Dean looked around briefly, as if trying to decided what to say. "So?"

"So? So now you're exhausted because of me. I've put you in danger."

Raising an eyebrow, Dean actually smirked. Castiel scowled at him. This wasn't amusing in the slightest!

"This isn't funny!"

"Hey." Dean cupped Castiel's cheek and turned the angel to look directly at him. "I know this is upsetting you, but I'm human, we get exhausted all the time, and if it means having you at full strength and not in pain I'm not going to bitch."

Castiel wanted to argue, seeing the drunk glimmer in Dean's eye, the way his hand fell limply to his side, his eyelids drooping. He wanted to rant about how he should have better control of his angelic powers and how horribly humiliating this was. But Dean squeezed his free hand comfortingly and smiled smugly once more.

"Besides, Castiel. I have you to protect me."

Well, he couldn't really argue with that, if one thing was certain; Castiel would defend Dean to his dying breath, come whatever.

"Yes." Castiel agreed quietly. "You do have me."

They stayed there for a moment, Castiel still absentmindedly caressing Dean's course hair and Dean trying to stay awake.

Castiel knew no matter what happened, he'd always love Dean, nothing could ever change that, and hopefully Dean would always love him too.

\------

"Seriously though," Dean was the first to break the silence, "you might have to carry me back."

Cas' blue eyes widened. "Dean Winchester wishes me to carry him?"

Dean made a disgusted grunt.

Cas actually laughed, full out laughed, at that comment. The sound was strange, yet beautiful to the hunter's ear, he hoped to hear more of it in the future.

The future. Sam... would they ever get out of here? Did they even have a real future to looked forward to? Would he ever see his brother again?

Dean shivered, suddenly realizing he was still completely naked. He fumbled around at the ground, half heartedly feeling for his clothes.

He glared at Cas who still had a stupid grin plastered on his face.

"No, but we don't always get what we wish for, do we?"

"Mhm." Cas placed his hand on Dean's chest affectionately. "Sometimes we do."

Feeling himself blush, Dean rolled his eyes, struggling to a sitting position. Where were his clothes? "Damn, Cas, you're so emotional."

"I'm no more emotional than you." Cas insisted. "I'm just not afraid to show mine."

Smiling, Dean leaned in closer to Cas until the their foreheads were touching. This felt so good, so right, being with Cas, he never wanted to be without his angel again. Closing his eyes, Dean brushed his lips over Cas' in a chaste kiss. Yes, this definitely felt right.

"I love you, Cas." he whispered against the angel's soft mouth, he felt Cas smile.

"I love you as well, Dean."

The normally easy task of putting his clothes back on drained the rest of his reserves and Dean found himself leaning heavily on Cas as he buttoned his jacket. The angel had already finished dressing himself and seemed perfectly happy to provide the extra support.

It was crazy, how inhumanly solid Cas felt and how calm he seemed now when only a short time ago he'd been all out begging Dean just to touch him.

"Are you sure you can handle carrying me all the way back?" Dean suddenly felt self conscious about having someone carrying him like he was a damn baby.

"Of course." Cas snorted, spinning around and grabbing Dean off his feet bridal style before he could even process what was happening. "Though I really wish we didn't need that vampire."

"Cas!" squeaked Dean, clutching the extra material on the angel's ridiculous trench coat. This was a little embarrassing... but Cas felt warm and safe and Dean soon found himself nuzzled up against his neck, fighting with his eyes to stay open.

"Don't worry." he slurred sleepily. "We need Benny, but I want you, that's what matters."

"You're not getting away with making me two weeks this time." Cas told him firmly.

"Deal." Dean agreed, he didn't want to wait that long either. "And you don't run off fighting leviathans by yourself."

"Okay." Cas leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Dean's forehead. "Deal."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So there you have it, I decided to write a sequel since a lot of people liked the first one. Any excuse to write Destiel porn lol.  
> You're welcome :P


End file.
